Modèle:Publicité sur Wikipédia/doc
This template displays web banner-style advertisements, almost all of which are animated, for various Wikipedia maintenance collaborations, WikiProjects, policies, guidelines, processes and practises, such as barnstars, featured articles and . The ads rotate at random each time the page is refreshed, and can be cycled manually by clicking the "show another" button in the bottom-right corner of the box. Clicking on the ad will take you to a relevant page; to view the image description page, click the "file info" link. Publicité sur votre page d'utilisateur To include the ad box on your or , simply edit your page and add or in the appropriate place. This will produce: Parameters By default, the template will show ads taken at random from the entire collection. The following parameters are supported: Cacher les publicités If you do not wish to see these ads, you may hide them by adding the following code to your : .qxz-ads {display: none;} Users of other skins should use the appropriate subpage for that skin (e.g. ) instead. Publicités courantes Ce modèle a été conçu et implanté sur la wikipédia anglophone par Gurch. Sniff l'a refait sur notre wikipédia. Les images ont été créé par de nombreux utilisateurs, comme détaillé ci-dessous. If you would like an ad to be created for a particular page or project, one of the users listed below may wish to create it for you. Persian Poet Gal cannot take requests at this time. [[User:Master of Puppets|'M'''aster '''o'f P'uppets]] is almost always open to requests; check their talk page. Bear in mind that there are already dozens of ads in use; if the project you wish to promote already has one, feel free to suggest improvements or make your own replacement, but try to stick to one ad per project. Click the "show" button in the box below to expand the list of all ads. Créer des publicités If you wish to create ads yourself, you are welcome to do so. Alternatively, here is a guide to help you make the ads. In order that the template works properly, however, please ensure that the image is: * In GIF (multi-frame) or PNG (single-frame) format. * 468 pixels wide by 60 high. * Named in the format Image:Qxz-ad#.gif or Image:Qxz-ad#.png, where # represents a number to be incremented with each new image. This vastly simplifies the template coding. Additionally, the following requirements must be met to ensure copyright and Wikipedia's image use policy are not violated: * If the image includes other images (a derivative work), it must ''only include images under a free license or in the public domain. * The image itself must be released under a free license or into the public domain. * Some free licenses specify that derivative works must also use that license (for example, Creative Commons Attribution Share-Alike 2.0). If an ad contains images under such a license, the ad itself must also be released under that license. * Non-free images can not be used. The image may be uploaded locally or to Commons, but in either case the local image description page should exist and contain . Bear in mind when creating animations that they can have large file sizes, and many contributors do not access Wikipedia through a high-speed connection. Try to keep each image to no more than a few hundred kilobytes in size. Modifier ce modèle This template is a little complex. Bear in mind that it is used on many userpages, and try not to break it. Two pages need to be updated when a new ad is added – cette page et cette liste. * '''sur Wikipédia|diff=186993046&oldid=186993012}} Ce changement illustre comment mettre à jour ce modèle. * sur Wikipédia/Liste|diff=140614570&oldid=140614507}} Ce changement illustre comment mettre à jour la liste. Contacter un utilisateur qui à déjà ajouter des images à ce modèle avant, si vous avez besoin d'assistance pour une mise à jour. Voir aussi * Wikipédia:Bannières et logos ar:قالب:إعلانات ويكيبيديا en:Template:Wikipedia ads it:Template:Wikipedia ads ka:თარგი:ვიკიბანერი pl:Szablon:WikiReklamy